Health, Heart And Love
by Severussnape1984
Summary: Alex Hughes comes to Winnipeg to see his old friend and her husband. He goes to a diner to get something to eat when he sees a lady comes walking in. Full summary in first chapter. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Misc. Movies/ Snow Cake 2006 fan-fiction Health, Heart and Love

Summary: In Snow Cake 2006 movie with Alan Rickman in it. Romantically pairing up with Alex Hughes and an out of character lady. Alex has gotten into the city destination of Winnipeg, by driving over to go see and he decides to live with his old friend and her husband there after he stayed with his new friend, Linda Freeman. In a restaurant near by, he sees a woman, Evangeline (Eva) Susan Mathews walking along side of the road with her duffel bag that she is carrying around with her while he's driving towards the diner and she is walking towards the same direction as he's going for early dinner and some coffee along the way. He finds out later that she had a heart transplant from when she had a severe heart condition that she had in her past and she has a secret that Alex must know about her. Eva and Alex gets to know each other better later on in this story and he falls deeply in love with her. Rated M for language and hot and steamy romance.

Chapter 1.

In the late Winter and Spring look in April, around the second week, there was still a lot of snow coming down and onto the ground in some of the areas while it was still feeling like Winter time up in Canada. Alex Hughes said his goodbyes to Maggie and to some of the local people around a small town, including his new friend, Linda Freeman, who he stayed with before and after her daughter, Vivianne's funeral before he drove from Linda's place to the city of Winnipeg to go see his old friend, Rebecca and her husband, Charles. Alex and Rebecca were old flames when they were going out together in their younger years, even before he went to prison for killing a man, who killed their son, Ryan. Alex knew now that a near by police Officer, Clyde was now going out together with Maggie. I tell you right there, that police Officer was such a very jealous bastard every time when it came to him seeing Alex and Maggie getting together at times. Like, going out to dinner at her place, or even hanging around her house for a little while or more.

Clyde wanted her to keep away from Alex, although, the jealousy had gotten the best of him. What's up with that really? Maggie and Alex have the right to socialize with each other and other people surrounding them, like, saying hello to everyone, or even when they were going on their friendly dates. Clyde was always a cocky arrogant and ignorant bastard.

Along the way to Rebecca's, driving down the road, Alex saw a woman with long light brown hair and baby blue ocean eyes, walking on the side of the road with her duffel bag on her. The bus stop was about a mile back down the road from where she was walking from. Alex was very curious about her even though. Alex got to the diner restaurant for dinner and coffee as he got out of the car and he walked in and he looked for a good place to sit down at a booth. Hopefully to have some peace and quiet, so he could read his book in peace. The waitress, who was a little bit bit too flirty when it came to her to be seeing some really good looking guys that she could inwardly drool over at. Like Alex, who only just wanted to come into the diner for a bite to eat, something to drink and just keep things quiet to himself.

The young 24 year old waitress, Kathy Holtz saw Alex, sitting in the booth and she walked over to his table and she looked down at him while she was chewing her bubble gum, like she was a high school teenager and she was batting her eyes lashes at him cheekily. Oh boy, he was so good looking to her as she was looking up and down at his features. She was also dressed like as if she was in the 1970's version of clothes. "Is there anything that you want eat and drink while you're here, honey?" Kathy asked flirtingly. The owner, Melanie of the diner would not be very happy with her if she starts flirting with, or to her customers at all. But the young waitress does it anyway on purpose to get her boss pissed off at her, but she does get the job done and she is a good worker, but she could be immature at times though.

Alex was looking down at the menu for a moment and he inwardly rolled his eyes at her for her flirting words and then, he looked up at her when he sighed deeply, tiredly and he faked a smile to make it look like it was real to her. He really was not in a very good mood for some flirts like her. He knew what she was trying to do, but he didn't say anything to cause any problems and he didn't want that at all. For an example, Alex would feel both humiliated and embarrassed if he ever caused to make a scene. "I just want some coffee, a cup of hot tea and some ceaser salad with some dressing sauce to go with it, please, thank you." Alex said in his deep baritone voice as he nodded his thanks to her, completely ignoring her flirtatious gaze at him.

The waitress gave him a toothy smile. "Okay there, honey bun. I'll put in your order in and I'll be right out with your coffee and tea. Alright there, sweetie pie?" Kathy said cheerily and with that, she walked away from his booth as she was striding towards the kitchen in the back room. After she left, Alex felt so relieved that the flirty waitress was out of sight and out of ear shot for now for at least a few moments. And then he began to read his 250 pages book the he brought when he was staying with Linda. Alex Huges was totally not in the very mood to be all that lovey dovey things at by the young waitress.

Before Kathy came out with his coffee, hot tea and his salad, Alex looked up and he saw a lady walked into the diner and it was the same woman of whom he saw a little earlier, walking along side of the road, like about 10, 15 minutes ago. She was carrying her duffel bag around with her. And as she walked in, she walked over to the counter and she sat down on 1 of the bar stools when she placed her duffel bag down right next to her. To Alex, the lady looked like someone, who she came back, or here visiting, or living here in Winnipeg. Either coming from her home somewhere, from vacation, or from the Army though. He saw that she had a winter Army hat and a heavy thermal winter coat with a tee shirt on underneath it that had said 'US Army' on it. So, Alex had must have figured out, or he thought that she was from the Army perhaps, or something else than that. Alex looked at her and he couldn't take his eyes off of her. There was something about her that drew him to her for some reason. There was something about that really got his attention and his focus on her right there and then.

While Eva was sitting at the counter when she was waiting very patiently and just then, another waitress, who Eva recognized right away, who was a little bit more older than her when she was walking up to where Eva was sitting and she stood right in front of her as Melanie placed her arms and hands on the table counter with a big warm tender smile on her face and her eyes lit up cheerfully. "Well, Eva, you sight for soar eye. Eva, how the hell have you been doing there, sweetie? It's so good to see you." The older waitress and owner, Melanie asked happily as she placed her hands over hers. Melanie was very happy and surprised at the same time to see her friend every year when she came to visit her ever since Eva's mother was killed in the line of duty from the armed bank robbery heist in Albany, New York Police Department. And her father was a gunnery Sargent in the Marines and he was killed in action in Afghanistan in a bomb raid and her heart transplant 10 years earlier around that time.

Eva looked up at Melanie and she gave her a tender smile on her face. She too was so glad to see her best friend. "I'm hanging in and hanging on there, Mel. Things have changed since the last 10 years for me. It hasn't been the same for me ever since Mom and Dad were killed 10 years ago just before I had my heart transplant back in New York state. It is what it is in life, you know what I mean there?" Eva said softly with a bit of sadness in her voice and with that being said, a booth right next to her spot at the counter was when Alex had heard her talk to her best friend loud and clear as he looked up from his book and at Evangeline with both concern and sympathy and something else. He would like to meet her even though when he gets to know her better. How did her parents died and how did her heart caused all of the medical issues with her, before she had her heart transplant. Alex was wondering in thought to himself, but although, he would like to have a talk with her when he gets to know her better and then, he would then start asking her those questions in time about herself and each other. It sounded like to him that she went through a lot of things in her whole life. Eva felt that she went through hell as well and she still had nightmares about her Mom and Dad's death at nights.

Melanie gave her a small sad smile and she sighed. "I know what you mean right there, Eva honey. Even though, I'm going to be getting off in about a half an hour though." She paused for a moment. "Say, how about you have some good hot mocha coffee while you wait before we go? Melanie asked. She knew that Evangeline always loved her favorite mocha flavored coffee. "And Eva, you can stay with me as long as you want to and we also need to see if Rebecca and Charles needs any help with anything that they needed us to do. I'll introduce you to them first thing tomorrow." Melanie said. When she said 'Rebecca.' Alex shot his head up from reading his book and he locked his eyes towards the 2 ladies with his eyes slightly widened. 'How do they know Rebecca and Charles. They must be living next door to each other. I wonder.' Alex thought quietly to himself, but he didn't want to say anything at the moment just yet, but he will when he meets Eva and Melanie. This would be easier for him to meet Eva and her best friend when he gets the chance to in time. She knew that Evangeline was going to stay with her permanently and she needed it. Melanie needed help around her house and help her do other things and doing the chores as well. Eva also told her that she had to move out of her apartment, because of the adicted drug users and the alcoholics who were causing a lot of trouble and the land lord kept jacking the rent money up so high, like you wouldn't believe it in the whole wide world. It's a very good thing that Eva got out of there just in the nick of time and she moved out of there. What she only had with her was her duffel that belonged to her father in which was filled with her clothes, toiletries, her laptop, some books, and she also wears her Dad's dog tags that she wears around her neck in her Dad's honor. Evangeline had hoped that she would stay with her best friend, Melanie Shumack up in Winnipeg to find piece in her life to be put back together again.

Evangeline's eyes lit up with a happy grin. "Sure, Mel, I'll have some of that mocha, please and I would love to meet Rebecca and Charles tomorrow if they needed any help. I'll be more than glad to do it to help around." She said happily softly. There was her name again. How do they know them that Alex Hughes was curious about. He was even more curious about Evangeline. Mocha was also her Dad's favorite kind of coffee. Melanie gently patted Eva's hand in comfort and she walked back towards the kitchen to get her a cup of the mocha coffee with a little bit off whipped cream on top of it. That would give some really good energy for her to take, she walked from the bus stop to get to the diner was a full 2 miles to get over there. It depends of the traffic and the roads it took. Eva didn't mind the walk at all. While she was waiting on her coffee, Eva looked around at everyone, sitting in every single table and booth that she saw them sitting in. She knew right there and then that she was being watched by someone when she felt the heat radiating of the eyes falling onto her. So she slightly turned around and she locked her eyes onto a booth right behind her where Alex Hughes was sitting in, who was looking back at her and she smiled tenderly at him when she waved her hand to him in greeting and he smiled as he waved right back to her with the same expressions on his face as Eva's.

Just then, a few moments later, Kathy brought out Alex's salad, hot tea and his coffee over to his booth as he placed his book down. "You enjoy yourself right there. Sweetie pie." She said and with that, she walked back towards the kitchen. (And yes, I have seen people ordered milk with soda. Even Hot tea with coffee. There is nothing strange about that.) Alex had to make sure that she was gone and out of sight and then he pick his fork and he started eating his salad. Evangeline smiled and she turned back around just when Melanie came out of the kitchen with a medium good size cup of her favorite mocha coffee with whipped cream on top, in which was the good part of any hot, or cold drink.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

After Eva got done drinking her mocha coffee, she saw her best friend walked out of the kitchen with her boots on instead of her sneakers that she wore to work at the diner, Melanie's hand bag and her heavy winter jacket. Eva was ready to go home with Melanie. Then, Alex was done eating his salad and his tea and to get his bill to pay for dinner that night just when he saw both Melanie and Evangeline were about to leave for the night. "Okay, girl. You ready to go?" Melanie asked Eva when she had everything that she needed before they walked out into the Canadian cold weather.

Evangeline looked at her best friend with a warm smile. "You bet I'm ready to go, Mel, and let get out of here before the cold freezes over tonight." She said before they walked out into the April winter like weather in Winnipeg. Alex paid for his food and drinks and then, he walked out of the diner. He was not that far behind from Eva and Melanie as they got into Melanie's car and they were driving to her house in which was right next door from Rebecca's and Charles' in which was not that far away. Melanie was driving her 2005 Chevrolet Silverado 4x4 all wheel drive slowly down the road. There was a bit of black ice right onto the road, so they had to be very careful on the road. Melanie's house is not that far away. Alex got into his car and he drove down towards Rebecca's and Charles' house as he followed Eva and Melanie.

As when they Alex was driving slowly and very carefully down the road, Hughes noticed that Melanie and Evangeline turned onto a driveway right next to a very familiar house right beside Rebecca and Charles' house. Alex pulled up to the driveway next to the owner of the diner's. He looked at them in both wondering and confusion. 'How on Earth do they know each other. Hmm?' He asked himself that question before he climbed out of the car when he heard the 2 women talking and laughing as they climbed out of the Silverado truck and the waitress and Eva, who was carrying her duffel bag before they walked into Melanie's house.

After when Alex walked up towards the house and he knocked on the door to his old flame's house, the door opened and Charles answered it and he saw Hughes standing and waiting to come in. Charles knew that he was coming over to stay. "Rebecca?" Her husband yelled loud enough for her to hear. Charles in a way take it or leave it of liking Alex since he was in prison for killing a man, who had killed their son, Ryan. Things were never the same between Alex and Rebecca after what had happened. When Alex looked at his old flame's husband, he didn't want any quarrels and arguments even dramatics from others. Hughes didn't want any of it to happen what so ever.

"Yes, Charles?" Rebecca asked her husband from the kitchen, cooking up some meats for dinner. She looked around the corner and she saw Alex Hughes in the door way. She smiled as soon as she saw her old flame. She locked her eyes with her husband's. "Charles, please do let Alex come in and stay with us as long as he needs to." As she said this, Charles lets Alex come in with a soft glare, staring at Hughes. He couldn't blame the guy for getting the drunken guy that killed their son many years back and ending up in prison sometime later. Alex gulped a bit as he walked further more into the house as he felt the tension in the house at the moment. It's been a very long time that both Alex and Rebecca went their separate ways when he went to prison. Hughes wanted revenge to get the guy that killed Ryan. Things were never the same between both him and Rebecca after all of that had happened with their son. Rebecca told him that she was going to do some grocery shopping in the morning and he nodded in understanding and she had him to follow to his new bedroom.

His old flame lead Alex and they walked into the guest bedroom in which that was down stairs near the back porch patio. The night table was right next to the bed where the alarm clock was on. It was a really nice bedroom actually. The colors brightened the room quite a bit. It was a peach color painted walls, flower curtains for the windows and a queen size cozy fluffy,comfortable and oh, so very soft bed for Hughes to sleep in during the day and night if he had to. Whenever he felt like sleeping in late.

After Rebecca left the bedroom, Alex placed his suitcase of clothes and his accessories onto his new bed. His old flame was still seemed to be happily married to her husband. Alex wanted to make piece with Rebecca, but she seemed to be still between angry,confused and something else that Hughes could not place his finger on. Even though, she was being friendly to Alex though. Many years back, after Hughes killed the drunken man, who killed Ryan. Alex was arrested and went to the court house of the trial. He plead guilty on the charge of murder. The minute he went to prison, Rebecca found out about what had happened. She knew that Alex wanted revenge for their son's death and he felt bad about it. After he went to prison, Rebecca was angry, confused and she broke up with him. That nearly killed Alex when she walked out of his life forever and she found herself a new lover. Things were never the same after that whole situation. After he took everything out of his bags, he puts his clothes and his accessories into separate drawers on the dresser and night night stand. He then went into the bathroom across the hall to get ready for bed for the night. Got his pajamas on and he walked into his new bedroom and he closed the door, so he could sleep in peace.

Alex was hoping that things would go well between him and his old flame, but she seemed so happy with Charles. Alex was now looking for new love and since he saw that woman, who walked into the diner earlier that night while she carried her duffel bag and she saw someone she knew. He heard them talking when the woman told her best friend about her parents' death and something else. He would like to know her better and see her more often. And now that she was staying with her next door. Alex smiled at this. The owner of the diner kept calling her 'Eva.' That sound like a very beautiful name to him. Alex pulled back the covers when he heard something outside that sounded like footsteps in the snow. Hughes went over the window and as he looked out there, he saw that the outside lights were on and he saw through the window that it was that same woman from the diner from a few hours ago. Alex was so totally drawn to Eva, who was wearing her Dad's Army heavy coat and her winter hat as he watched her.

Melanie's house was just about the same structure as Rebecca and Charles' house, but there was a long gate fence along the back yard. The long fence was built for a dog to play there. Melanie has a 4 year old German Shepherd named Sasha, who loves people and she protects the house and her owner from any intruder, who would try and break in and entering. Sahsa is a very good dog at that. As Alex watched on, he saw Eva with her heavy Army coat on she she was walking towards 1 of the picnic tables, before she climbed onto it and she sat there for sometime. It's a good thing that the table was dry and no snow and rain spots onto it. Melanie must have told her that she can get some fresh air while she was getting ready for bed. It was a very long day at the diner with both lunch and dinner there and Melanie was exhausted at this. She told Eva that she can get some fresh air outside and that was exactly what she did to help clear her mind between her parents' death and her heart transplant after she had her diagnosis with a certain heart condition that nearly killed her. Eva also hoped that she would find love again and soon. Evangeline Mathews hated to be broken hearted again. It is not okay to hurt someone that you love very much with someone pushing someone away of who you love the most, not letting anyone in and the heart breaking. It's not okay to hurt some you love the most. People do die of feeling heart broken seriously really not kidding here.

Eva was still getting nightmares about her parents' deaths before she had her heart transplant. it was very hard for Evangeline at that very time. Her mother was killed in the line of duty from the Albany Police Department, her father was killed in a raid when he was in the Army and Eva's past relationships with her ex-boyfriends. 1 of her former boyfriends was very abusive and a drug addict towards her and she knew what Josh was to. He stole a lot of things from her for drug money, which was a very bad thing to do, he did beat the living shit out of her almost to death and he treated her like shit. It's a good thing that she had gotten out of there.

By the look on Eva's face was the look of tiredness, needed to be loved again by a man, who loves, cares, cherish and supports her and sadness of what she had to go through in her life. She was not that stubborn as her parents were. She knew better than that. Alex saw her through the window and from the way he looked at her when she was looking so sad. Hughes hated to see her like that. He felt that he needed to do something for her. When he gets to know her, he would do anything for her. He knew that Rebecca and Charles were asleep by now. Alex knew that it was getting very late. He looked on that Eva was walking back inside of her best friend's house in hoping to get a good night's rest. Hughes hoped to see Eva and Melanie in the morning after Rebecca and her husband would get the groceries for the house and for Alex. After Eva walked back into Melanie's house, Alex walked from the window to his new bed. He climbed under the covers and he closed his eyes and fell asleep with Eva stuck onto his mind. He hoped that he would dream of her that night when he slept. He would love to meet her and very soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Meeting Alex Hughes.

The next morning at around 5 when the sun was not even rising just yet, Eva was awake first thing from a little nightmare about when her parents were killed. She wiped off the cold sweat from her face with her hand when she heard muffled noises coming from the kitchen. And then, Melanie knocked on her bedroom door. Eva told her to come in. The door opened when her best friend walked in along with Sasha. The German Shepherd then climbed onto Eva's bed, trying to fully wake her up. Mathews laughed as she petted the dog behind her ears affectionately.

Eva looked up at Melanie. "Alright, you sweet pea. I got called in, so I'm going to work at the diner this morning."She said softly. Eva nodded at her in understanding. "You can help Rebecca when she gets back from her grocery shopping and she would love to see you again. "Mathews grinned. "You keep an eye on the house while I'm gone to work okay, Eva? And also take care of Sasha here for me as well?" Melanie asked her as she pointed her finger at her playfully with a grin.

Eva laughed and she knew that her best friend was teasing her in a way and Melanie knew that Mathews would take care of the dog and and now their house. "Okay, Mel, you got it and I'm sure that Rebecca will be very happy to see me again when I help her with her groceries for her and Charles' house." She told her with a chuckle. Melanie half chuckled and half laughed at that as well before she walked up to her and she gave Eva a good morning hug and then she left Eva's bedroom to get ready for work. Oh boy, this would be a long day at the diner for Melanie indeed.

Sasha was still on Eva's bed as soon as Melanie walked out of hr bedroom when she licked her face to get the cold sweat off of her. Dogs like that can sense something was wrong with other people like that. German Shepherds, Siberian Huskies and other animals are smart and sense things. Eva was very grateful that Sasha was with her at this very moment. Mathews slowly climbed out of bed while Sasha jumped off of her bed and she trotted along side her, walking towards the kitchen. Eva was still half way awake. She knew that she was going to feed and give the dog some water for the morning. And Eva would give Sasha more water later on after she drinks the rest of it.

The nightmare that she just before she woke up was about when her parents were killed in the line of duty as a Police Officer and in the Army from the bomb raid. She felt that it was all real all over again. Along with the heart transplant that she had to go through. When she was in the hospital, she waited 2 weeks to a month to find someone with the same blood type as hers to give a heart to. Eva remembered that when she got word that her parents were killed, she was heart broken. It killed her on the inside and she felt that she wanted to die, but she had her whole life ahead of her. After her heart broke when they told her the bad news, she broke it down when she got diagnosed with a heart condition that nearly killed her. Eva went back and forth between Doctor's and hospitals. They got her in time when the nurses, Doctors and paramedics brought in a few patients, who were involved in a fatal car accident. 1 of the patients was pronounced dead. Finally, Mathews' Doctor told her that 1 person had the same blood type as hers. Eva agreed to do the surgery of her heart transplant to get this done and over with. That was a long time ago and Eva was 23 years old when that happened 10 years back. She was now 33 years old and she still had energy within her.

Eva was thinking of who she saw the man from the night before. He was all alone with no 1 around him. She wondered about him though. 'I wonder of who this man is that I saw last night and why was he sitting all alone in 1 of the booths. Hmm.' Eva placed her finger on her lips in deep thought while she stood over by the kitchen counter about to be getting her cup of coffee for the morning. 'He's so good looking even though.' She thought to herself with a genuine smile before Sasha looked up at her and she barked to let her know that she wanted to be fed and drink her water. Eva was beginning to be drawn to the man before her, who she saw from the night before. Eva came out of her thoughts and she looked down at the dog with her warm smile while Sasha wagged her tail at her in happiness. "Okay, okay, Sasha, I'll get your food and water ready for you." She laughed when she got the dog food and she poured it into her dish.

Sasha was eating her food like she was walking or running along huge desert with a long trail of sand, starving for food and water. After the dog ate her food and drank some of her water while Mathews watched her best friend climb into her Chevrolet Silverado truck before Melanie started it to life and she drove off to the diner.

Later on around 9, Eva was dressed in her long sleeve Army color shirt in which it belonged to her father and a pair of sweat pants that had the word 'Police' on the right side of her pants. Mathews walked towards the front door when Sasha came running to her. Eva looked at the dog and sighed. "Do you want to go outside to go see Rebecca and Charles next door?" She asked when she grabbed the dog's leash and showed it to her with a warm smile. Sasha barked and she wagged her tail in excitement response. Rebecca and Charles loved Melanie's dog when ever she would come and visit every week when Rebecca would come home from her grocery shopping. Eva laughed. Okay, Sasha, let's go visit them we shall." She said while she laughed some more when she latched the leash on the dog's collar.

Eva put her boots on and her father's winter Army coat. She caught hold of the leash really good before she opened the front door and they walked out. Good thing that Melanie gave Mathews an extra house in case that if she ever wanted to come visit, she would. Eva took the key out of her pocket and she placed it into the door and she locked it, so no 1 would break into the house. She held the dog by the leash with a good grip before they walked over next door.

Alex was up out of bed when he heard the knock on the front door. Hughes slept in for a little while at times. But when he heard the knocking on the door, it literally woke him up. Rebecca rushed over to it and she opened the door when she saw who it was. She never met Eva before, but she looked down when she saw and she knew who the German Shepherd belonged to. Rebecca looked at Eva with a smirk. "Hello there, madam, may I help you with something on this fine morning?" She asked. She had never seen this woman before.

Eva took a deep breath and she gave her a warm smile. "Oh, I'm sorry, ma' am. Uh, my best friend, Melanie Shumack, who I live with next door from you and she told me to come by here and help you with some groceries." Mathews told her when Alex quietly opened his bedroom door to step out for a moment. He then saw Eva at the door, talking to Rebecca. 'My God is she beautiful.' He though to himself before he stepped back in his bedroom, so he could get dressed. Alex would love to meet Eva. "Um, you see, ma' am, I just moved here from New York state to live a better life here. You know?" She added softly to her.

Rebecca's eyes widened slightly with a toothy grin. "Oh, yes, Melanie was telling me about you coming here every year to visit her." She said before she reached her hand out to softly touch Eva's arm. "Please do come in, Miss?" She asked for her name when she brought her and Sasha into the house.

"Evangeline Mathews, ma' am." Eva said to the older woman walking them further into the house. "But my friends always call me Eva for short." She added. Sasha was still at her side, walking with her towards the living room. As Alex was putting on a pair of pants, he heard the woman said her name loud and clear. The woman, who he saw at the diner from the night before and her name was Evangeline, but her friends call her Eva for short. It was a very beautiful name to him indeed.

Rebecca told Eva to sit in 1 of the reclining chairs and she sat down. Sasha was about to climb up onto some furniture when Mathews pointed her finger at her. "No, Sasha, you're not getting up here." The dog listened as she was told to. Sasha sat herself on the floor right next to her. "We're Rebecca's guests here and you're not to do that to get onto someone else's chairs and couches. You got that?" She warned as the German Shepherd grunted in response at her words. Rebecca chuckled at this when the dog could listen to about every word that either Melanie or Eva told her to do and Sasha complied to do that.

They spoke each other in a very good conversation for certain amount of time before Alex walked with Charles, who was ready to go out for food shopping as they walked into the living room. Eva didn't want to teller of her past just. But she would when the time was right to tell them. Charles spoke as Eva looked up at both him and Alex, who was standing behind him. Rebecca, darling. May I ask who this is?" He asked in curiosity. Alex smirked without him noticing, but Eva did and she smiled.

"Oh, Charles, darling," Rebecca said before she stood up she went into the closet to go get her coat to go out before she turned to look at him. "Do you know Melanie Shumack?" Charles nodded yes towards her. "Well, Melanie is working at the diner all day this morning and she sent over her best friend here." She said as she gestured her hand towards Eva and Sasha. "Charles, my dear, Melanie was telling us about her friend, Evangeline Mathews and her dog, Sasha and Miss Mathews just moved up here from New York state." She introduced Eva to Charles, who he had never met Eva before, but he knew the dog.

Alex kept staring at Eva in a loving way from the way he was looking at her and he was in his deep thoughts, thinking about her while he stood in between the small hall way and the living room. Charles spoke. "Hello there, Miss Mathews." He said as he and Eva shook their hands in greetings while Rebecca walked into the kitchen to get the car keys while Eva and Charles spoke in conversation. This was going to be a long day indeed.

After they both talked, Rebecca and Charles nearly walked out of their house to the car when she turned around and she looked at Eva, Alex, who was now in the living room, sitting on 1 of the comfortable chairs and Sasha."Alright, everyone, we shall return with groceries. Stay here until we come back for you to help us, Evangeline, dear." Rebecca said and Mathews agreed before the older woman shut the door, got into the car and drove to the market.

After the husband and his wife left to go to the market. Both Eva and Alex still sitting in the chairs when they were silent at first when Hughes made the move to sit near her. He held his hand out to her. "My name is Alex Hughes." He introduced himself to her.

Mathews smiled tenderly at him when she gazed at him. "I'm Evangeline Mathews, but my friends call me Eva." She said as they shook hands in greetings. Sasha was still laying down on the carpeting floor as she looked up at Hughes in curiosity if he was a good person or not. The dog seemed to sense that Alex was a good person. Eva spoke once again. "I could've sworn I saw you last night at the diner where Melanie works."

Alex chuckled softly and he gave her an amused smile. "Yes, Evangeline, that was me over there last night to get as you say 'a bite to eat' and I was hungry when I got there. It is good to see you again from last night." He said to her in his deep baritone voice. And then, they were talking, like they knew each other for a long time. This was their first meet for the very first time. But last night when they saw each other at the diner, that was for starters when they meet, but they never spoke. And now, both Eva and Alex met for the first time and they spoke until Rebecca and Charles come home from the food market. Alex was beginning to know Eva better, but both of them were not ready to tell their secrets just yet. They have to see 1 another more often first

Sometime later, Charles and Rebecca's car pulled up to their drive way as they beeped the horn to let them know that they came back from shopping. Eva and Alex heard them loud and clear, but Sasha barked before she got up to rush over to the front door. Both Alex and Eva walked outside and had their coats on. Mathews told the dog to stay and she did what she was told before Eva and Hughes walked outside to help them with the food to bring into the house.

After Alex and Eva brought the last 5 bags of groceries into the kitchen, both Rebecca and Charles put the food away in certain areas. Mathews had to get bat to her house to keep an eye on it for Melanie. Hughes stood right next to Eva when Rebecca got into her pocket book and she took out a 20 dollar bill for her to take for her help. Eva tried to protest, but she kept insisting for her to take the 20 dollars. Alex smiled genuinely at this as he looked at her with a tender and loving look. Eva put the money in her coat pocket. Mathews said her thanks to them and she was hoping to help them again soon and they told her that she would. Eva was happy about that.

Mathews said her goodbyes to Charles and Rebecca. "Sasha over come here to me." Eva called out to her. Sasha listened to her and she came to her from the living room when Eva got the leash in a fine grip before she walked to the front door.

Alex was walking with Mathews. "Here , Eva, I will walk with you to the door." Alex said to her softly. Charles then walked into the living room to watch some television or read the newspaper. Rebecca was still in the kitchen when she noticed this when Alex was hanging around Eva and she smiled at this. But she knew that Alex would be happy again with someone he cares and loves for. Even though that she was happily married to Charles. She moved on from Alex Hughes and she hoped that Alex would find someone he would love and care for. She she knew that he would sooner or later. Rebecca smiled and she shook her head as she saw them without them seeing her while they were talking.

When she opened the front door, Eva held the dog by the leash and she looked up at Alex with a loving smile. "I hope to see you around more often, Alex. It's nice to meet you though." She told him. Eva hoped that she would see him soon. Maybe sooner perhaps.

Hughes grinned at her. "And it has been nice to meet you as well, Eva. And I'm also hoping to see you soon as well." He said and what he did, was touching by when he took a step forward to be near her. He then wrapped his arms around her in a hug. He had not done to any woman in a very long time and Eva was a bit surprised and she also wrapped her arms to return his embrace. 'My God, she feels so good in my arms and I want to do that again so often when I see her.' Hughes thought with a loving smile.

They pulled back at arms length. It was getting a little chilly, so they had to get indoors before they catch cold. They then said their goodbyes and they would see each other again soon. And hopefully sooner. Alex watched Eva walked back to her and Melanie's house next door. Eva and Alex waved to 1 another before they walked back into their houses for the day. Alex Hughes would get Evangeline Mathews 1 of these days to go out with her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. Seeing Each Other Often And Love. Epilogue.

The next 2 days after their meeting, Eva and Alex began seeing each other more often than usual and Melanie noticed this. Shumack smile when she knew right off the bat that her best friend found someone in her life. Alex came to visit Eva and Melanie let him in the to keep Mathews company. Alex noticed that Eva would feel depressed and sad at times.

Mathews told Hughes her secret of what had happened with her parents when father was killed in action in the Army and her mother was killed in the line of duty as a Police officer during a robbery heist and she also told him about her heart condition before she had her heart transplant.

Alex was a bit shocked at her secret story at first, but he still likes her very much. Hughes also told Eva of his past when he was in prison for killing the man, who killed his son. Mathews was also shocked at first and she didn't blame him for what had happened to Ryan. Eva knew that taking revenge on someone wouldn't bring Ryan back.

Alex was a bit sad when he told her his secret story and Eva pulled him into her arms to comfort each other and they now knew each other's pain after they told 1 another's true stories, but it would get better soon. To both Rebecca and Melanie, they knew that Eva and Alex would be good together as a couple 1 day. Melanie had bought another picnic table for her warm Spring and Summer cook outs in the back yard for her and Eva's close friends.

1 night before they went to bed for the night, Alex had pajamas and his slippers on and he looked out the window when he saw Eva took Sasha outside in the back yard to do her dog duties. Mathews stood right near 1 of the picnic tables and she saw some ice on top of snow as she walked through very carefully.

Shumack was making a pot of coffee for the morning and she got herself a little snack, before she hit the sack, meaning going to bed. (Author's Note: I have known that quite a few people do make pots of coffee before they go to bed for the night. Then, they turned on the coffee maker and they have cups of coffee when they get up early in the morning.)

After the German Shepherd did her dog duties out in the back yard, Sasha rushed towards the door to go back into the house, waiting for Mathews to let her in. Eva went to go turn around slowly, but she did not see the black ice that was there, because of the ice froze on the edges of the small area of the concrete side walk.

"Whoa!" Mathews panicked when Alex saw this as Eva slipped side ways and there was black ice there that she didn't know that it was there and she hit her head on the flat part of the seat of the table and she fell to the ground unconscious. Alex covered his mouth in fear and shock. Hughes didn't want to shout out when he saw Eva get hurt and he didn't want to wake the whole house up.

He saw Sasha whined in worried and she started barking to let someone know that Mathews got hurt. The dog rested her head on Eva's lower back. Melanie didn't know that her best friend was hurt out there.

Alex got his coat on over his pajamas and he rushed to the front door. Charles was in the living room, wondering why Hughes bolted towards the door to go outside. Rebecca was already sound asleep in bed when Alex went out the door.

Hughes rushed over to Shumack's and Eva's house, but he had to walk carefully, because of the ice on the side walk. "Eva!" He bellowed to her, but she was unresponsive and unmoving before he went over to the front door and he knocked frantically on the door.

Melanie power walked to the front door and as she opened it, Alex ran passed her, going towards the back yard. "I'm sorry to come in like this, Miss Shumack, but your good friend, Eva is hurt outside in the back with your dog out there." At Hughes' words of worry, Melanie wasn't mad at him for barging in like that.

She understood that he was worried for her best friend when she ran to follow him to the back. Shumack noticed that Alex Hughes was beginning to fall in love with Eva Mathews.

Alex opened the door, both him and Melanie saw Sasha was right next to Eva and Hughes rushed over to Mathews. He was at her side in seconds. Melanie covered her mouth in shock and fear for her best friend. "Miss Shumack, call 911 please." Alex told her. Shumack immediately ran back inside and she called for an ambulance.

Alex sat down on the ground with Eva in his lap, holding her into his arms and then, he began to sob and he had never cried in a very long time since Ryan was killed. HE remembered when he was staying over at Linda Freeman's place, he cried from the guilt and he blamed himself for the death of her daughter, Vivienne. Hughes feared of losing Eva Mathews and he hoped that he won't lose her. Not this time.

Moments later, the sirens of a police car and the paramedics to arrive to the medical call scene. The house beside them, Charles and Rebecca noticed that something was wrong and they both found out that their friend was going to the hospital with head concision and Hughes was there to help Eva.

Alex told them that he was going with Eva in the ambulance and stay with her. Hughes also told Melanie and Rebecca to get his shirt and pants when he was planning on staying with Eva. The paramedics drove them to the hospital.

a few hours later in the middle of the night, Eva was at the hospital, in the bed with a large band aid on her head where she hit her head on the picnic table. Her head throbbed when she slowly opened her eyes and she closed them quickly, because of the bright lights, like it felt like a flash that blinded the eyes from the camera, but not. Eva opened her eyes once again and she felt an arm wrapped around her and she turned her head and she smiled lovingly at him.

It was Alex, who stayed with her this whole time since she came in. Hughes slept on the hospital bed with her and he stayed. She as well was falling in love with Alex Hughes as well.

As Alex was still sleeping on the bed with her, Eva noticed his tear stains on his face. Mathews noticed that his tears were for her and he was afraid of losing her. Eva was being careful of her head when she turned her body towards her left side and she was now facing Hughes. Alex felt her move as he opened his eyes and he saw that she was awake and looked at him straight in the eyes.

He smiled when he reached his hand out her and he caressed her face with the back of his hand. Alex Hughes was not feeling any doubt about being with another woman. He was now being with Eva. There was no doubt of leaving to go anywhere else, but he could go anywhere with Eva. Hughes was glad that she was awake. Good thing that Rebecca left some clothes for him when he stayed with Eva at the hospital.

The doctors wanted Mathews to stay overnight for observation and then, she could go home the next day. Alex made his move and Eva knew what he was going to do and she nodded for his permission. Hughes smiled tenderly at her and then, he gently brushed his lips against hers in a loving deeply kiss. They broke their kisses to gather air into their lungs.

They looked at 1 another before Melanie walked in to see how her best friend was. Alex was about to climb of the bed, but Eva held Hughes in place to stay put. She got where she wanted him and Alex grinned at this. They laughed and joked until it was time for Shumack to go home to go to bed and to go work at the diner at 6 in the morning. Melanie told her that she would be waiting for her to come home before she hugged and kissed Eva before she left to get some sleep.

A day later, Eva was released from the hospital. Alex was there to help her since he moved out of Rebecca and Charles' house to move in with Mathews, Sasha and Shumack. Charles and Rebecca were so happy that Hughes was being happy with Eva and they wished him the best. Alex stayed at Eva's side around the house to make sure that she doesn't fall down or worse.

Alex slept in Eva's bedroom. Before they went to bed that night, Eva got her night gown on and she was on her laptop to check her emails and Hughes was putting on his tee shirt and his boxer shorts to get ready for bed. Mathews turned off her computer and she left it on her desk that Melanie bought her. Shumack was about to go to bed herself and she made coffee before morning like she always do.

Alex Hughes knew that the minute when he kissed Eva Mathews, he knew that he would never let her go what so ever. Not ever let her go. That was when they began to love 1 another when they each other at the diner that night when Alex was coming from Linda Freeman's house. And it was a long drive to Winnipeg from Linda's.

When they climbed into bed and under the blankets, Alex leaned over Eva and he kissed her. They took their clothes off and he made love to her gently, lovingly and tenderly. They held each other while they do their love making and the noises in her room were moans, groans, panting and grunts, but they didn't want to get Sasha barking and waking up Melanie and then, the whole neighborhood wakes up to the noises. Lol.

In which, they would not want to hear all that within a half a mile down the street. After they made love, Eva rested her whole body on top of Hughes. She buried her face into his neck and she closed her eyes. Hughes wrapped the blanket more around them to keep warm. Alex stroked her hair lovingly. He looked down at her and sighed tiredly. "I love you, Eva" He said to her in a whisper as he held her closer to him.

Mathews wrapped her arms around him a little tighter in response. "I love you too, Alex." She whispered to him and he kissed the top of her head and they both closed their eyes and they fell asleep in each other's arms not only from feeling tired, but also feeling exhausted from their intimacy. They would dream of their future of a long and happy life. Life was very good to them after all indeed.


End file.
